Forgotten Palace
The kids find themselves in an abandoned theme park with no recollection of the events leading up to it. Through the guidance of an unseen guard, he claims that only one of the kids will be able to leave. Driven by hunger, isolation and the desire to leave, the kids gradually turn on one another and Alison winds up losing even her own friends when her methods prove to be too much. Meanwhile, Julie finds herself in an emotional dilemma. Plot Cold Open A flashback occurs involving Elizabeth, Dolly and Suzy as they go on a Drop Tower. Suzy's hair gets caught in the machine while Dolly drones on about how it's nothing to worry about. When their platform drops, Suzy's hair is ripped out, Elizabeth barfs and Dolly keeps talking. The flashback concludes and we see that what occurred was Elizabeth's account on why she and Dolly are not allowed to go to any carnival. Episode Alison awakens on the ground of a desolate theme park. While looking around, she realizes she has no recollection of prior events; there's a big memory gap between when she went home and winding up where she is. She discovers the rest of her friends and some additional peers are in the park, and they share Alison's lack of knowledge on what led to their current issue. Alison immediately goes to look for an exit, but upon getting to the front gate, she discovers there's no way to open it, and to make matters worse, a further look shows that the area they're in is in the middle of nowhere. A prerecorded message plays, beyond revealing what's already obvious, the kids learn that only one will be able to leave the park. Reluctant to let anyone get harmed, Alison attempts to get the others to focus on working together, but is confounded by mounting hunger and winds up creating ire between her and numerous kids she deems to be insignificant. Alison wants to raid numerous concession stands to get everyone fed, but after the plan goes forward Alison neglects to realize that everyone has eaten all of the food. Francis decries Alison's methods as reckless, but she's determined to maintain her position as leader. Cast * Mae Whitman: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Jenn Forgie: Julie * Brit Irvin: Emily * Ian James Corlett: Jerry * Carrie Finlay: Jenny * Julie Lemieux: Sam, Eve * Lisa Ng: Becky, other Zoe, Amy * Antionette Spolar: Francis, Katy * Tabitha St. Germain: Ruth, Georgina, Mandy * Amber Hood: Ashley * Sandy Fox: Fiona * Vanessa Morley: Angela, Tina * Richard Ian Cox: Randall * Tony Sampson: Dante * Daniel DeSanto: Tiberius * Steven Crowder: Tommy * Sarah Gadon: Marie * Janyse Jaud: Selma * Chantal Strand: Elizabeth * Ashley Taylor: Dolly, Jill * Andrea Libman: Jupiter, Minnie * Peter Kelamis: Sparky * David Paul Grove: Brighton * Katie Griffin: Sally * Tara Sands: Zoe * Erin Fitzgerald: Phoebe * Peter Oldring: Victor, Joe, Bob, Dan, Tom * Tracey Moore: Bernadette, Meg * Brian Drummond: Clifford * Catherine Disher: Suzy * Roger Dunn: Cosmo Trivia * Beyond a very brief cameo from Cosmo, the main episode doesn't feature any adult characters. * The episode runs shorter than others, by less than five minutes. To balance the length, the episode included a post-episode segment. * The credits mistakenly list Steven Crowder as "Stephen Crowder". * Alison hums "Dead Horse" by Guns N' Roses while venturing around the park.